Oscar Odyssey
Oscar Odyssey is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated science fiction produced by Megamation and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by John Bow and Matt Miller from a screenplay by Craig Elliot and Karey Kirkpatrick and story by Bow, Miller, Elliot and Kirkpatrick. The film premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on June 12, 2019 and was released in theaters on July 12, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures and was met with mixed reviews with critics and has grossed $326.4 million worldwide. Premise Astronaut Oscar Jackson (Mark Wahlberg) crash lands onto the planet Zexon, where King Zok (Chris Pratt) tells Oscar he is the chosen one from their legends, and he must save their home from an evil conquer, Lord Maxor from enslaving their planet, so he, Oscar, Rory (Bradley Cooper) the action man, Jaxie (Ali Wong) the tech genius, must find a way to stop Lord Maxor's plan. Voice cast * Mark Wahlberg as Oscar Jackson, an astronaut who discovers the planet Zexon. * Chris Pratt as King Zok, the king of Zexon. * Bradley Cooper as Rory, a Zexonian warrior. * Ali Wong as Jaxie, the tech genius. * Melissa McCarthy as Emily McConnell, a woman who helps Oscar on his missions. * Kate McKinnon as Queen Zay, the queen of Zexon and King Zok's wife. * Jason Statham as Lord Maxor, a evil alien who wants to enslave the alien race so he can rule the Galaxy. * Ricky Gervais as Luie, one of Lord Maxor's henchmen. * James Corden as Syd, one of Lord Maxor's henchmen. * Noah Schnapp as Prince Zeno, the son of King Zok and Queen Zay. Production Marketing * The teaser trailer was released December 14, 2018 and was shown before films such as'' Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Mortal Engines, Mary Poppins Returns, Bumblebee and Aquaman.'' * The first theatrical trailer was released on March 1, 2019, and was shown before films such as Addie, Dumbo, Shazam!, Beastz 3 and Missing Link. * The second theatrical trailer was released on June 13, 2019 and was shown before films such as The Secret Life of Pets 2, Dark Phoenix, and Men in Black: International. Release The film held its world premiere at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on June 12, 2019 and was released in theaters on July 12, 2019 in theaters, RealD 3D, IMAX, and Dolby Cinema by Warner Bros. Pictures. Reception Box office As of September 21, 2019, Oscar Odyssey has grossed $142.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $184.2 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $326.4 million, against a production budget of $112 million. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 67% based on reviews from 193 critics, with an average rating of 6.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Oscar Odyssey shines brightly with its all-star cast and beautiful visuals, but with its weak story and characters, the film doesn't go out-of-this-world." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 60 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Home media Oscar Odyssey was released on digital October 8, 2019. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 15, 2019. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:2010s Category:2019